Soil pH
1: Long XE, Yao H, Wang J, Huang Y, Singh BK, Zhu YG. Community Structure and Soil pH Determine Chemoautotrophic Carbon Dioxide Fixation in Drained Paddy Soils. Environ Sci Technol. 2015 Jun 16;49(12):7152-60. doi: 10.1021/acs.est.5b00506. Epub 2015 Jun 3. PubMed PMID: 25989872. 2: Read DS, Matzke M, Gweon HS, Newbold LK, Heggelund L, Ortiz MD, Lahive E, Spurgeon D, Svendsen C. Soil pH effects on the interactions between dissolved zinc, non-nano- and nano-ZnO with soil bacterial communities. Environ Sci Pollut Res Int. 2015 Apr 24. ahead of print PubMed PMID: 25903189. 3: Vondráčková S, Száková J, Drábek O, Tejnecký V, Hejcman M, Müllerová V, Tlustoš P. Aluminium uptake and translocation in Al hyperaccumulator Rumex obtusifolius is affected by low-molecular-weight organic acids content and soil pH. PLoS One. 2015 Apr 16;10(4):e0123351. doi: 10.1371/journal.pone.0123351. eCollection 2015. PubMed PMID: 25880431; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC4400109. 4: Adamczyk-Szabela D, Markiewicz J, Wolf WM. Heavy Metal Uptake by Herbs. IV. Influence of Soil pH on the Content of Heavy Metals in Valeriana officinalis L. Water Air Soil Pollut. 2015;226(4):106. Epub 2015 Mar 21. PubMed PMID: 25821259; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC4368837. 5: Su YJ, Wang YJ, Zhang YL, Luo Y, Sun L, Song L, Liao WY. pH buffer capacity of tea garden with different planting years. Ying Yong Sheng Tai Xue Bao. 2014 Oct;25(10):2914-8. Chinese. PubMed PMID: 25796900. 6: Dhyèvre A, Foltête AS, Aran D, Muller S, Cotelle S. Effects of soil pH on the Vicia-micronucleus genotoxicity assay. Mutat Res Genet Toxicol Environ Mutagen. 2014 Nov 1;774:17-21. doi: 10.1016/j.mrgentox.2014.09.004. Epub 2014 Sep 16. PubMed PMID: 25440906. 7: Zhalnina K, Dias R, de Quadros PD, Davis-Richardson A, Camargo FA, Clark IM, McGrath SP, Hirsch PR, Triplett EW. Soil pH determines microbial diversity and composition in the park grass experiment. Microb Ecol. 2015 Feb;69(2):395-406. doi: 10.1007/s00248-014-0530-2. Epub 2014 Nov 14. PubMed PMID: 25395291. 8: Wang KL, Xiong HG, Zhang F. of using digital photography to measure soil pH. Guang Pu Xue Yu Guang Pu Fen Xi. 2014 Mar;34(3):771-6. Chinese. PubMed PMID: 25208410. 9: Rahmana A, Rahmana S, Cihacek L. Influence of soil pH in vegetative filter strips for reducing soluble nutrient transport. Environ Technol. 2014 Aug;35(13-16):1744-52. PubMed PMID: 24956766. 10: Mamindy-Pajany Y, Sayen S, Mosselmans JF, Guillon E. Copper, nickel and zinc speciation in a biosolid-amended soil: pH adsorption edge, μ-XRF and μ-XANES investigations. Environ Sci Technol. 2014 Jul 1;48(13):7237-44. doi: 10.1021/es5005522. Epub 2014 Jun 19. PubMed PMID: 24899255. 11: Offord CA, Meagher PF, Zimmer HC. Growing up or growing out? How soil pH and light affect seedling growth of a relictual rainforest tree. AoB Plants. 2014 Apr 29;6(0). pii: plu011. doi: 10.1093/aobpla/plu011. Print 2014. PubMed PMID: 24790132; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC4004931. 12: Hong CO, Owens VN, Kim YG, Lee SM, Park HC, Kim KK, Son HJ, Suh JM, Kim PJ. Soil pH effect on phosphate induced cadmium precipitation in Arable soil. Bull Environ Contam Toxicol. 2014 Jul;93(1):101-5. doi: 10.1007/s00128-014-1273-y. Epub 2014 Apr 10. PubMed PMID: 24718500. 13: Anh BT, Kim DD, Kuschk P, Tua TV, Hue NT, Minh NN. Effect of soil pH on as hyperaccumulation capacity in fern species, Pityrogramma calomelanos. J Environ Biol. 2013 Mar;34(2):237-42. PubMed PMID: 24620585. 14: Mascher F, Hase C, Bouffaud ML, Défago G, Moënne-Loccoz Y. Cell culturability of Pseudomonas protegens CHA0 depends on soil pH. FEMS Microbiol Ecol. 2014 Feb;87(2):441-50. doi: 10.1111/1574-6941.12234. Epub 2013 Nov 14. PubMed PMID: 24224494. 15: Oman SF. A Conventional Method for Valid "Actual Soil pH" Measurement. Acta Chim Slov. 2012 Dec;59(4):969-73. PubMed PMID: 24061385. 16: Tourinho PS, van Gestel CA, Lofts S, Soares AM, Loureiro S. Influence of soil pH on the toxicity of zinc oxide nanoparticles to the terrestrial isopod Porcellionides pruinosus. Environ Toxicol Chem. 2013 Dec;32(12):2808-15. doi: 10.1002/etc.2369. Epub 2013 Oct 18. PubMed PMID: 23983054. 17: Ardestani MM, van Gestel CA. Using a toxicokinetics approach to explain the effect of soil pH on cadmium bioavailability to Folsomia candida. Environ Pollut. 2013 Sep;180:122-30. doi: 10.1016/j.envpol.2013.05.024. Epub 2013 Jun 5. PubMed PMID: 23747820. 18: Heggelund LR, Diez-Ortiz M, Lofts S, Lahive E, Jurkschat K, Wojnarowicz J, Cedergreen N, Spurgeon D, Svendsen C. Soil pH effects on the comparative toxicity of dissolved zinc, non-nano and nano ZnO to the earthworm Eisenia fetida. Nanotoxicology. 2014 Aug;8(5):559-72. doi: 10.3109/17435390.2013.809808. Epub 2013 Jun 20. PubMed PMID: 23739012. 19: Ma Y, Lombi E, McLaughlin MJ, Oliver IW, Nolan AL, Oorts K, Smolders E. Aging of nickel added to soils as predicted by soil pH and time. Chemosphere. 2013 Aug;92(8):962-8. doi: 10.1016/j.chemosphere.2013.03.013. Epub 2013 Apr 1. PubMed PMID: 23557724. 20: Lenart A, Wolny-Koładka K. The effect of heavy metal concentration and soil pH on the abundance of selected microbial groups within ArcelorMittal Poland steelworks in Cracow. Bull Environ Contam Toxicol. 2013 Jan;90(1):85-90. doi: 10.1007/s00128-012-0869-3. Epub 2012 Nov 8. PubMed PMID: 23135306; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC3538006. 21: Martin G, Guggiari M, Bravo D, Zopfi J, Cailleau G, Aragno M, Job D, Verrecchia E, Junier P. Fungi, bacteria and soil pH: the oxalate-carbonate pathway as a model for metabolic interaction. Environ Microbiol. 2012 Nov;14(11):2960-70. doi: 10.1111/j.1462-2920.2012.02862.x. Epub 2012 Aug 29. PubMed PMID: 22928486. 22: Xie H, Huang ZY, Cao YL, Cai C, Zeng XC, Li J. Labile pools of Pb in vegetable-growing soils investigated by an isotope dilution method and its influence on soil pH. J Environ Monit. 2012 Aug;14(8):2230-7. doi: 10.1039/c2em30143a. Epub 2012 Jul 9. PubMed PMID: 22772653. 23: Schirrmann M, Gebbers R, Kramer E, Seidel J. Soil pH mapping with an on-the-go sensor. Sensors (Basel). 2011;11(1):573-98. doi: 10.3390/s110100573. Epub 2011 Jan 7. PubMed PMID: 22346591; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC3274122. 24: Guo ZX, Wang J, Chai M, Chen ZP, Zhan ZS, Zheng WP, Wei XG. variation of soil pH in Guangdong Province of China in past 30 years. Ying Yong Sheng Tai Xue Bao. 2011 Feb;22(2):425-30. Chinese. PubMed PMID: 21608257. 25: Van den Heuvel RN, Bakker SE, Jetten MS, Hefting MM. Decreased N2O reduction by low soil pH causes high N2O emissions in a riparian ecosystem. Geobiology. 2011 May;9(3):294-300. doi: 10.1111/j.1472-4669.2011.00276.x. PubMed PMID: 21504539. 26: Rousk J, Brookes PC, Glanville HC, Jones DL. Lack of correlation between turnover of low-molecular-weight dissolved organic carbon and differences in microbial community composition or growth across a soil pH gradient. Appl Environ Microbiol. 2011 Apr;77(8):2791-5. doi: 10.1128/AEM.02870-10. Epub 2011 Feb 18. PubMed PMID: 21335388; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC3126373. 27: Xu H, Ruan WB, Gao YB, Song XY, Wei YK. of root-knot nematodes on cucumber leaf N and P contents, soil pH, and soil enzyme activities. Ying Yong Sheng Tai Xue Bao. 2010 Aug;21(8):2038-44. Chinese. PubMed PMID: 21043113. 28: Buekers J, Mertens J, Smolders E. Toxicity of the molybdate anion in soil is partially explained by effects of the accompanying cation or by soil pH. Environ Toxicol Chem. 2010 Jun;29(6):1274-8. doi: 10.1002/etc.162. PubMed PMID: 20821569. 29: Zhao Y, Yi X. Effects of soil oxygen conditions and soil pH on remediation of DDT-contaminated soil by laccase from white rot fungi. Int J Environ Res Public Health. 2010 Apr;7(4):1612-21. doi: 10.3390/ijerph7041612. Epub 2010 Apr 7. PubMed PMID: 20617049; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC2872356. 30: Liu B, Mørkved PT, Frostegård A, Bakken LR. Denitrification gene pools, transcription and kinetics of NO, N2O and N2 production as affected by soil pH. FEMS Microbiol Ecol. 2010 Jun;72(3):407-17. doi: 10.1111/j.1574-6941.2010.00856.x. Epub 2010 Feb 23. PubMed PMID: 20370831. 31: Wei XR, Shao MA. characteristics of soil pH, CEC and organic matter in a small watershed of the Loess Plateau. Ying Yong Sheng Tai Xue Bao. 2009 Nov;20(11):2710-5. Chinese. PubMed PMID: 20136005. 32: Cuhel J, Simek M, Laughlin RJ, Bru D, Chèneby D, Watson CJ, Philippot L. Insights into the effect of soil pH on N(2)O and N(2) emissions and denitrifier community size and activity. Appl Environ Microbiol. 2010 Mar;76(6):1870-8. doi: 10.1128/AEM.02484-09. Epub 2010 Jan 29. PubMed PMID: 20118356; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC2838029. 33: Jia KL, Yu H, Feng WQ, Qin YS, Zhao J, Liao ML, Wang CQ, Tu SH. of different N, P and K fertilizers on soil pH and available Cd under waterlogged conditions. Huan Jing Ke Xue. 2009 Nov;30(11):3414-21. Chinese. PubMed PMID: 20063764. 34: Zhu XZ, Zhang GC, Li H. of simulated acid rain on respiration rate of cropland system with different soil pH. Huan Jing Ke Xue. 2009 Oct 15;30(10):2866-71. Chinese. PubMed PMID: 19968099. 35: de Boer TE, Holmstrup M, van Straalen NM, Roelofs D. The effect of soil pH and temperature on Folsomia candida transcriptional regulation. J Insect Physiol. 2010 Apr;56(4):350-5. doi: 10.1016/j.jinsphys.2009.11.004. Epub 2009 Nov 28. PubMed PMID: 19931278. 36: Yuan QX, Zhu DW, Wu YJ. effects of temperature, moisture, and nitrogen application on greenhouse soil pH and EC. Ying Yong Sheng Tai Xue Bao. 2009 May;20(5):1112-7. Chinese. PubMed PMID: 19803168. 37: Lehtovirta LE, Prosser JI, Nicol GW. Soil pH regulates the abundance and diversity of Group 1.1c Crenarchaeota. FEMS Microbiol Ecol. 2009 Dec;70(3):367-76. doi: 10.1111/j.1574-6941.2009.00748.x. Epub 2009 Jul 24. PubMed PMID: 19732147. 38: Jain N, Sharma M. Distribution of dermatophytes and other related fungi in Jaipur city, with particular reference to soil pH. Mycoses. 2011 Jan;54(1):52-8. doi: 10.1111/j.1439-0507.2009.01751.x. PubMed PMID: 19638000. 39: Lauber CL, Hamady M, Knight R, Fierer N. Pyrosequencing-based assessment of soil pH as a predictor of soil bacterial community structure at the continental scale. Appl Environ Microbiol. 2009 Aug;75(15):5111-20. doi: 10.1128/AEM.00335-09. Epub 2009 Jun 5. PubMed PMID: 19502440; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC2725504. 40: Milosevic TM, Milosevic NT, Glisic IP. Strawberry (Fragaria X ananassa Duch.) yield as affected by the soil pH. An Acad Bras Cienc. 2009 Jun;81(2):265-9. PubMed PMID: 19488630. 41: Luster-Teasley S, Ubaka-Blackmoore N, Masten SJ. Evaluation of soil pH and moisture content on in-situ ozonation of pyrene in soils. J Hazard Mater. 2009 Aug 15;167(1-3):701-6. doi: 10.1016/j.jhazmat.2009.01.046. Epub 2009 Jan 20. PubMed PMID: 19223120. 42: Rousk J, Brookes PC, Bååth E. Contrasting soil pH effects on fungal and bacterial growth suggest functional redundancy in carbon mineralization. Appl Environ Microbiol. 2009 Mar;75(6):1589-96. doi: 10.1128/AEM.02775-08. Epub 2009 Jan 16. PubMed PMID: 19151179; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC2655475. 43: Jaffee BA, Zasoski RJ. Soil pH and the Activity of a Pelletized Nematophagous Fungus. Phytopathology. 2001 Mar;91(3):324-30. doi: 10.1094/PHYTO.2001.91.3.324. PubMed PMID: 18943353. 44: Franco A, Fu W, Trapp S. Influence of soil pH on the sorption of ionizable chemicals: modeling advances. Environ Toxicol Chem. 2009 Mar;28(3):458-64. doi: 10.1897/08-178.1. Epub 2008 Oct 20. Erratum in: Environ Toxicol Chem. 2009 Sep;28(9):2018. PubMed PMID: 18937533. 45: Monsant AC, Tang C, Baker AJ. The effect of nitrogen form on rhizosphere soil pH and zinc phytoextraction by Thlaspi caerulescens. Chemosphere. 2008 Oct;73(5):635-42. doi: 10.1016/j.chemosphere.2008.07.034. PubMed PMID: 18752830. 46: Nicol GW, Leininger S, Schleper C, Prosser JI. The influence of soil pH on the diversity, abundance and transcriptional activity of ammonia oxidizing archaea and bacteria. Environ Microbiol. 2008 Nov;10(11):2966-78. doi: 10.1111/j.1462-2920.2008.01701.x. Epub 2008 Aug 14. PubMed PMID: 18707610. 47: Kavdir Y, Killi D. Influence of olive oil solid waste applications on soil pH, electrical conductivity, soil nitrogen transformations, carbon content and aggregate stability. Bioresour Technol. 2008 May;99(7):2326-32. Epub 2007 Jul 12. PubMed PMID: 17627818. 48: Rooney CP, McLaren RG, Condron LM. Control of lead solubility in soil contaminated with lead shot: effect of soil pH. Environ Pollut. 2007 Sep;149(2):149-57. Epub 2007 Mar 13. PubMed PMID: 17360092. 49: Lee YB, Bigham JM, Dick WA, Jones FS, Ramsier C. Influence of soil pH and application rate on the oxidation of calcium sulfite derived from flue gas desulfurization. J Environ Qual. 2007 Jan 9;36(1):298-304. Print 2007 Jan-Feb. PubMed PMID: 17215239. 50: Richman DL, Tucker CL, Koehler PG. Influence of Portland cement amendment on soil pH and residual soil termiticide performance. Pest Manag Sci. 2006 Dec;62(12):1216-23. PubMed PMID: 16981250. 51: Roy S, Singh SB. Effect of soil type, soil pH, and microbial activity on persistence of clodinafop herbicide. Bull Environ Contam Toxicol. 2006 Aug;77(2):260-6. PubMed PMID: 16977528. 52: Singh HP, Singh TN. Inhibitory effect of high soil pH on growth and mineral metabolism of rice and its reversal by zinc. J Environ Biol. 2005 Oct;26(4):669-74. PubMed PMID: 16459555. 53: Zhang P, Sheng G, Feng Y, Miller DM. Predominance of char sorption over substrate concentration and soil pH in influencing biodegradation of benzonitrile. Biodegradation. 2006 Feb;17(1):1-8. PubMed PMID: 16453166. 54: Vanderlinden K, Polo MJ, Ordóñez R, Giráldez J. Spatiotemporal evolution of soil pH and zinc after the Aznalcollar mine spill. J Environ Qual. 2006 Jan 3;35(1):37-49. Print 2006 Jan-Feb. PubMed PMID: 16391275. 55: Warton B, Matthiessen JN. The crucial role of calcium interacting with soil pH in enhanced biodegradation of metam-sodium. Pest Manag Sci. 2005 Sep;61(9):856-62. PubMed PMID: 16010663. 56: Regitano JB, da Rocha WS, Alleoni LR. Soil pH on mobility of imazaquin in oxisols with positive balance of charges. J Agric Food Chem. 2005 May 18;53(10):4096-102. PubMed PMID: 15884845. 57: Alva AK, Baugh TJ, Sajwan KS, Paramasivam S. Soil pH and anion abundance affects on copper adsorption. J Environ Sci Health B. 2004;39(5-6):903-10. PubMed PMID: 15620095. 58: Van Gestel CA, Koolhaas JE. Water-extractability, free ion activity, and pH explain cadmium sorption and toxicity to Folsomia candida (Collembola) in seven soil-pH combinations. Environ Toxicol Chem. 2004 Aug;23(8):1822-33. PubMed PMID: 15352469. 59: Walker DJ, Clemente R, Bernal MP. Contrasting effects of manure and compost on soil pH, heavy metal availability and growth of Chenopodium album L. in a soil contaminated by pyritic mine waste. Chemosphere. 2004 Oct;57(3):215-24. PubMed PMID: 15312738. 60: Richards BK, Steenhuis TS, Peverly JH, McBride MB. Effect of sludge-processing mode, soil texture and soil pH on metal mobility in undisturbed soil columns under accelerated loading. Environ Pollut. 2000 Aug;109(2):327-46. PubMed PMID: 15092904. 61: Muñoz-Meléndez G, Korre A, Parry SJ. Influence of soil pH on the fractionation of Cr, Cu and Zn in solid phases from a landfill site. Environ Pollut. 2000 Dec;110(3):497-504. PubMed PMID: 15092828. 62: Singh BK, Walker A, Morgan JA, Wright DJ. Role of soil pH in the development of enhanced biodegradation of fenamiphos. Appl Environ Microbiol. 2003 Dec;69(12):7035-43. PubMed PMID: 14660347; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC309955. 63: Singh BK, Walker A, Morgan JA, Wright DJ. Effects of soil pH on the biodegradation of chlorpyrifos and isolation of a chlorpyrifos-degrading bacterium. Appl Environ Microbiol. 2003 Sep;69(9):5198-206. PubMed PMID: 12957902; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC194978. 64: Gawlik BM, Lamberty A, Pauwels J, Blum WE, Mentler A, Bussian B, Eklo O, Fox K, Kördel W, Hennecke D, Maurer T, Perrin-Ganier C, Romero-Taboada E, Szabo G, Muntau H. Certification of the European Reference Soil Set (IRMM-443--EUROSOILS). Part II. Soil-pH in suspensions of water and CaCl2. Sci Total Environ. 2003 Aug 1;312(1-3):33-42. PubMed PMID: 12873396. 65: Buerge II, Poiger T, Müller MD, Buser HR. Enantioselective degradation of metalaxyl in soils: chiral preference changes with soil pH. Environ Sci Technol. 2003 Jun 15;37(12):2668-74. PubMed PMID: 12854703. 66: Chen YS, Chen SC, Kao CM, Chen YL. Effects of soil pH, temperature and water content on the growth of Burkholderia pseudomallei. Folia Microbiol (Praha). 2003;48(2):253-6. PubMed PMID: 12800512. 67: Bending GD, Lincoln SD, Sørensen SR, Morgan JA, Aamand J, Walker A. In-field spatial variability in the degradation of the phenyl-urea herbicide isoproturon is the result of interactions between degradative Sphingomonas spp. and soil pH. Appl Environ Microbiol. 2003 Feb;69(2):827-34. PubMed PMID: 12571001; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC143621. 68: Gunkel P, Jézéquel K, Fabre B. Temporal evolution of copper distribution in soil fractions, influence of soil pH and organic carbon level on copper distribution. Environ Technol. 2002 Sep;23(9):1001-8. PubMed PMID: 12361373. 69: Hultgren RP, Hudson RJ, Sims GK. Effects of soil pH and soil water content on prosulfuron dissipation. J Agric Food Chem. 2002 May 22;50(11):3236-43. PubMed PMID: 12009993. 70: Cao X, Ding Z, Hu X, Wang X. of soil pH value on the bioavailability and fractionation of rare earth elements in wheat seedling (Triticum aestivum L.). Huan Jing Ke Xue. 2002 Jan 30;23(1):97-102. Chinese. PubMed PMID: 11987417. 71: Walter A, Silk WK, Schurr U. Effect of Soil pH on Growth and Cation Deposition in the Root Tip of Zea mays L. J Plant Growth Regul. 2000 Mar;19(1):65-76. PubMed PMID: 11010993. 72: Bresnahan GA, Koskinen WC, Dexter AG, Lueschen WE. Influence of soil pH-sorption interactions on imazethapyr carry-over. J Agric Food Chem. 2000 May;48(5):1929-34. PubMed PMID: 10820117. 73: Horne MT, Dunson WA. Behavioral and physiological responses of the terrestrial life stages of the Jefferson salamander, Ambystoma jeffersonianum, to low soil pH. Arch Environ Contam Toxicol. 1994 Aug;27(2):232-8. PubMed PMID: 8060167. 74: Smith SR. Effect of soil pH on availability to crops of metals in sewage sludge-treated soils. I. Nickel, copper and zinc uptake and toxicity to ryegrass. Environ Pollut. 1994;85(3):321-7. PubMed PMID: 15091663. 75: Smith SR. Effect of soil pH on availability to crops of metals in sewage sludge-treated soils. II. Cadmium uptake by crops and implications for human dietary intake. Environ Pollut. 1994;86(1):5-13. PubMed PMID: 15091643. 76: Kung SP, Gaugler R, Kaya HK. Influence of Soil pH and Oxygen on Persistence of Steinernema spp. J Nematol. 1990 Oct;22(4):440-5. PubMed PMID: 19287743; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC2619085. 77: Schmitt DP. Effect of Soil pH on Nematicide Efficacy on Soybean. J Nematol. 1989 Oct;21(4S):615-8. PubMed PMID: 19287658; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC2618990. 78: Messenger S. Alkaline runoff, soil pH and white oak manganese deficiency. Tree Physiol. 1986 Dec;2(1_2_3):317-325. PubMed PMID: 14975865. 79: Parkin TB, Sexstone AJ, Tiedje JM. Adaptation of Denitrifying Populations to Low Soil pH. Appl Environ Microbiol. 1985 May;49(5):1053-6. PubMed PMID: 16346780; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC238503. 80: Ma W, Edelman T, van Beersum I, Jans T. Uptake of cadmium, zinc, lead, and copper by earthworms near a zinc-smelting complex: influence of soil pH and organic matter. Bull Environ Contam Toxicol. 1983 Apr;30(4):424-7. PubMed PMID: 6850132. 81: Chapman RA, Cole CM. Observations on the influence of water and soil pH on the persistence of insecticides. J Environ Sci Health B. 1982;17(5):487-504. PubMed PMID: 7175098. 82: Kůdela V, Pirkl J. Influence of soil pH and calcium nutrition on resistance of alfalfa to bacterial and verticillium wilt. Zentralbl Bakteriol Naturwiss. 1978;133(6):503-11. PubMed PMID: 32703. 83: Zaldivar R, Robinson H. Soil pH, rainfall and death rates for oesophageal cancer in Chileans. Beitr Pathol. 1974 Mar;151(3):317-21. PubMed PMID: 4836924. 84: Willis CB. Effects of Soil pH on Reproduction of Pratylenchus penetrans and Forage Yield of Alfalfa. J Nematol. 1972 Oct;4(4):291-5. PubMed PMID: 19319283; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC2619956. 85: Burns NC. Soil pH Effects on Nematode Populations Associated with Soybeans. J Nematol. 1971 Jul;3(3):238-45. PubMed PMID: 19322375; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC2619885. 86: Saleh SM, Harris RF, Allen ON. Fate of Bacillus thuringiensis in soil: effect of soil pH and organic amendment. Can J Microbiol. 1970 Aug;16(8):677-80. PubMed PMID: 4921875. 87: Small J, Jackson T. BUFFER INDEX VALUES IN RELATION TO SOIL-pH TOLERANCES. Plant Physiol. 1949 Jan;24(1):75-83. PubMed PMID: 16654208; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC437911.